Voltron Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community Voltron Wiki Community Portal If you want to be updated with announcements and be in the loop on important discussions about what is going on with this wiki, watch this page! Don't forget, we have Forums too! (Any discussions here that get long should probably be moved to the forums.) Hey! Read this! Please sign your posts! Use that signature button! Also, please indent your replies for clarity. ---- Voltron Force I read that the series will ignore episodes 53-72 of the lion series. Should this be mentioned in the article, or should iot be withheld until there is evidence from the Voltron Force episodes that lion series episodes 53-72 are discontinuity like V3D? unsigned comment by Dbz77 :Jeremy the producer has repeatedly stated that Force is merely *based* on the original continuity, but is not a slave to it. They'll take aspects that work in the new show, and ignore those that don't. So it's not even going to be super-faithful to 1-52! :I'll be out-of-town for a few days, but next week we can talk more about this. I propose that we fork the Force pages; e.g. we have a "Keith (V:DotU)" page and a "Keith (Voltron Force)" page. It appears that WEP is dividing the licensing; for instance, we're going to have one line of comics based on classic Voltron, and another based on Force. I think it'll be good if we keep them separate. We can talk more about this next week. --GrantB 13:03, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Voltron Force rampup and general wiki planning So I've been working on squaring up the Voltron Force pages. I will soon split the Voltron Force main page into Voltron Force (franchise) and Voltron Force (TV series), where the former will be a general page that will point to all expressions of the VF family (games, comics, toylines, etc) and the latter will be just the TV series (see this page at the TF Wiki to see what I mean). Later I'll change Voltron: Defender of the Universe to match this pattern too, and adjust the front page accordingly. Also, since VF is a notable enough change from the old V:DotU stuff, both in style and continuity, I think it's time to split character pages. For instance, we'll have Hunk (Voltron Force) and Hunk (Defender of the Universe) (or Hunk (DotU) or "Hunk (classic)"? thoughts?), and the regular Hunk page will be a disambiguation page. A TFWiki example: G1 Blitzwing vs TF:A Blitzwing. (A case could be made for splitting off DDP versions, too, but I lean against that, especially for now.) I'm working on the first VF episode page. Should be done in another day or two. Lastly, we should try to become a community. Right now we have 5 or 6 editors, but not much communication or planning. Which is fine, but I think we'll have a stronger site if we get a bit organized. For now we can use this page for general wiki talk, and don't forget that the wiki provides a forum too! What's everyone think? --GrantB 15:35, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :So, no replies after 10+ days, and I gave all active or semi-active editors a heads-up to this discussion, so I guess I'm going with the Hunk (DotU) naming convention. --GrantB 15:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC)